


No straight roads oneshots

by Sammywolfgirl



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and By various I mean two, btw this includes oneshots for my various nsr aus, ill label them accordingly, mostly oneshots, probably gonna focus on ocs first but will do maybe some ship fluff later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammywolfgirl/pseuds/Sammywolfgirl
Summary: So I slipped and fell into a new fandom. Whoops. Anyway oneshot book for the oneshots. Might mostky focus on my oc band since I’m vibing them, but I’ll try to not make it ‘whoops all ocs’
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah oneshot collection but nsr flavored.   
> Just gonna post little writings and tests of stuff I liked but got no real story attached  
> Btw this will have ocs and they will be the focus of some oneshots so uh yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020 are a new band that is suspiciously similar to 1010, neon j obviously doesn’t take this well and declares the band as 1010’s enemies, and the boys agreed.  
> But then one showed up in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the oneshots start with me tossing in my ocs, yeah that sounds about right.  
> So 2020 are my nsr oc band and their manager is named Calcium T I’ll go into more detail as this goes I guess.  
> Anyway Zoe is a punk haired member of the band.

“How did you get into our house!?” Rin was in near disbelief when he saw none other than one of the members of 2020 just sitting at the kitchen table. Neon j was out and the boys had the mansion to themselves. Which was either a good thing or very very bad since they somehow had a security breach. The alarms hadn’t even gone off!

“I used the front door. I was going to knock but it was just open for me.” The pink idol shrugged. She and the boy band just sat in silence for a few beats. Purl-hew adjusted his shades and finally broke the silence. 

“I think technically she is an intruder... but no alarms have gone off. Curious.”

“She isn’t supposed to be here and is SITTING IN OUR KITCHEN!” Zimelu said while pointing accusingly at the pink robot sitting innocently on the chair. 

“If we weren’t supposed to hate her I’d be impressed.” Haym chimed in. 

“....do we have to kick her out? She looks nice” Eloni mumbles quietly, causing all of the robots heads to turn to him.

“What!?”

“Are you serious?”

“I mean you’re not wrong but orders are orders”

“Well what do we do now?” And now all eyes were on Rin. Whenever neon j was unavailable he usually was the one in charge. And that was the case now. The white haired robot let out a sigh and crossed his arms to think. 2020 was the enemy, and the enemy had infiltrated their home. But instead of trying to steal from them or even vandalize, this one was politely sitting at their kitchen. She hasn’t even set off any alarms which confused him more than anything else. 

Then he had a thought. No alarms had gone off. So neon j wouldn’t know about this ‘break in’ and if a member of 2020 was going to be polite why not return the favor.

“Alright, here’s the plan.” Rin clapped his hands together and looked at his brothers. “One of us is going to escort miss...” Rin looked over at the pink haired robot.

“Zoe!” She said with a cute smile.

“Zoe, out of the mansion. Whoever is left is going to go over cameras and make sure she doesn’t appear in them. And we won’t tell Dad J.” The boys blinked in unison. And zimelu was the first to speak up 

“WhAT!?” The red haired member stood up straight. “She breached security! This is something we should tell dad j!”

“...no I agree with Rin here” Purl-hew slowly nodded. “We can take measures to increase security without having to stress him out about a breach. I’m sure he would have done this anyway since he considered 2020 a threat.” At the mention of not stressing out their dad the boys slowly agreed. He was already riled up enough with the mere existence of this ‘bootleg band’ hearing one of the members got into the house without setting off alarms would probably cause him even more stress. So now there was the problem at hand.

“Okay so who’s escorting her out?” Nobody spoke for a beat. Then eloni stepped out from behind Rin. 

“I’ll do it. You guys check the cams.” The boys nodded and dispersed to do just that. But not without Zimelu giving one last glare to Zoe, who just gave a friendly wave as they left. Eloni walked over to her and made a motion for her to follow. “Come on, let’s get you back home, or well out of the house.”

“Aww, okay” she hopped up from her seat and they both walked out of the house. Eloni couldn’t help but wonder why the alarms didn’t go off for her... we’re 2020 built a lot more closely to 1010 than they originally thought? ... that could be an issue in the future. He was cut out of his thoughts by the pink idol speaking.

“Your house is really cool! So is your dad, what’s he like? Is he nice?” She asked, she looked genuinely curious. Eloni blinked, then decided what’s the harm in answering a few questions.

“Yeah, he’s nice. Dad J can be a bit strict at times but he loves us.” 

“Oh cool! Our mom is like that too sometimes.” Eloni chuckled. And soon enough found himself in a conversation with Zoe.

It wasn’t until they were near the plaza that eloni realized that he walked her far enough.

“Oh! Um. I think this is where I gotta drop you off, wouldn’t want to risk any paparazzi finding us you know?” He gave a small chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. Zoe nodded, but looked a little sad, they were quiet for a bit and just as eloni made a move to leave Zoe suddenly exclaimed. “Can we hang out again? Like some time. Please?” The green robot looked at her surprised as she continued. “I just- I don’t have any friends yet, and you seem cool and I’d like to be friends with you. I know mom said I’m supposed to hate you but like, you are really cool!” As she said the last part her eyes sparkled. She held her hands together and bounced in place. “So, can we be friends? Please?” Eloni could only blink at the request.

He crossed his arms in thought. He knew neon j said 2020 was the enemy, and Zoe was a member of 2020... but he just couldn’t bring himself to hate her. Besides, What’s the harm in making friends? So with a smile he nodded. “Sure!” Zoe’s face lit up with excitement,

The briefly exchanged numbers and parted ways. Eloni walked home feeling content that he made a new friend.


	2. The Blue boy got won over via cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Card games make friends I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this one is short and I didn’t post it because I thought I was gonna go in order, guess I’m not. So anyway here’s the current friend group:  
> Eloni, Haym, Zoe, Ren, and Hallie. Purl-Hew joins in by the end of this.  
> Uh Zoe is pink, Ren is a cream color, and Hallie is orange.

“...aren’t those two intruders?” Purl-hew asked while leaning back into the doorway. The bots sitting on the floor in Haym’s room looked up.

Eloni and Haym were playing cards with Ren, Zoe, and Hallie. Three of the 2020 band members. The question alone got the orange girl, Hallie to look down and try to hide behind her cards from fear of being scolded. Ren,the cream colored one, looked half ready to make some witty remark with eloni about to stop her when haym spoke. He waved his free hand and says 

“Yeah yeah we’ll kick them out. But after this game first.” He then looked over and smiled innocently at the blue robot. “Hey wanna join for a round? It’d even things out!” Purl was quiet for a long moment, then with a small adjustment of his glasses he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

“Sure” he shrugged and sat down next to eloni. Zoe gave him a wave.

They ended up playing several more rounds that night before the girls had to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I updated 2020’s Refs, so here’s a link to the tumblr post
> 
> https://sammywolfgirl.tumblr.com/post/631279169082458113/finally-updated-2020s-reference-sheet-ill-uh


	3. The pink and the red spent all their money on a crane game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a group meetup splits, Zimelu is stuck with Zoe, and he’s not quite sold on the whole “Secret friendship with the enemy” thing.  
> But then Zoe does her thing and by the end he’d die for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay timeline this is the friend group:  
> Eloni, Haym, Purl, Zoe, Hallie, Ren   
> This is like, somewhere after the precious part of this mini series thing.
> 
> Also I’m stating this now: 1010 and 2020 see each other as siblings, and they technically are cousins since they were built from the same program and blueprints. So if you try and romantically ship any of these babs together I’ll personally manifest behind you and break ya legs.  
> Thank you now enjoy cute friendship times

How did he end up stuck with her? He had asked himself this several times as they stood outside the cafe. Haym and Purl had been with Hallie and Zoe, just hanging out, when they found Zimelu. They then conveniently all had to go do something super important with Hallie leaving the pink robot alone with the red one.

Hallie was wearing a scarf and sweater combo that lead to a solid colored skirt and fuzzy boots. While zim was wearing a leather jacket and jeans they had Completely different styles that day. Zoe was swaying side to side. Humming idly to herself. Zim had the thought he could ditch her, but he quickly shook that idea away, that wasn’t what an “ideal boyfriend” did, and even if he wasn’t trying to be that just ditching the girl was a jerk move. If his brothers found out he’d never hear the end of it. So here they stood. Just in awkward silence. 

That is until Zoe broke it with a sudden gasp. “Oh my gosh what is that!?” She suddenly took off across the street. Zim barely letting out an exclamation before chasing after her. She had found a toy shop and was looking though the window at the colorful figures on display. Zim glances at her, then the shop, arguing with himself that he should just put up with her until everyone gets back...

But eh, what’s the harm? “Wanna go in and look?” He offered and he could practically see her eyes sparkle with excitement. So he held the door open for her as they walked inside.

Zoe was bouncing all around the shop, looking at all of the toys and knick knacks. Zim was mostly following her, ‘to make sure she didn’t break anything’ he told himself. But really it was just exciting to see her get so genuinely delighted by everything around her.

Zoe was making it very hard to hate her. Plus it probably helped that Zimelu was a fan of the same things she was gushing over. He picked up a plush doll and held it in his hands before looking back at the pink robot. She was holding a pink bear plushy with a big ribbon on its back. She was looking at the tag on it before sighing and putting it back. “I forgot my wallet. Which sucks because this cutie was on sale” she said out loud, it took Zimelu a moment to realize she might have been talking to him. But thankfully he looked over as she said. “This was fun. I’m gonna walk around for a bit, wanna come?” She smiles happily. Zim puts the plush back and shrug. “Sure, gotta make sure you don’t cause any trouble” he smirked which got a laugh out of Zoe as the two left the store.

They walked around the streets for a while. Zoe rambling about various things and Zimelu listening quietly, sometimes he’d add to the conversation, but Zoe just seemed happy to ramble. But once again she stopped and gasped before running ahead. Zim caught up to her as she looked though the glass of a crane game. The one was on the larger size with some good quality plush toy prizes, but the one Zoe had in her sights was a plushy of Sayu. Zoe tried to reach for her pocket but when she remembered she left her wallet at home her face fell. 

“Dangit. What a bad day to forget my wallet” now Zimelu is usually pretty stubborn, had this been earlier in the day he might have just shrugged it off and let her sulk.

But this pink haired robot had a way of getting people to like her. And maybe he was falling for it.... but he couldn’t just stand around while she looked so sad.

“I gotcha” Zimelu declared while stepping up to the machine and pulling out his own wallet. Zoe looked up in surprise. 

“Huh! Zim you don’t have to” she blinked in surprise, as if she wasn’t expecting anything like this reaction. The red robot looked over at her and grinned.

“Well I want to. And I say we aren’t leaving till one of us wins that sayu plushy.” The smile that spread across the pink robots face definitely made however money he ended up waisting worth it that day.

...

Zimelu was out of pocket money, and the sayu toy was nowhere near retrievable. Zim and Zoe had taken turns on the crane and before they knew it an hour had passed and zim was out of money. Zim leaned his head against the crane glass, the plush toys inside almost giving him mocking grins on their unmoving faces.

He was debating if he could get away with breaking the glass and running but Zoe put a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

Zim glances over to see her looking a little upset, but she still had a sad smile.

“Oh well, maybe next time” she looked over to zim. “We should probably try and find the others now” Zimelu took a step away from the machine and nodded.

“Yeah you’re right. This games rigged anyway.”

And the two walked off.

Some hours passed and everyone was back home now. Zoe was looking over her phone while laying on her bed, her collection of plushies gathered around her. She almost didn’t notice the knocking on her door until the door creaked opened and her commander stepped in. Zoe tried to snap at attention but Calcium T waved their hand. “At ease. Just wanted to give you this. Found it at the door and it’s addressed to you. I already made sure it wasn’t anything nasty.” She said while placing the box on the girls bed. Zoe nodded

“Oh! Thank you” and waved as the radio head cyborg left the room, closing the door behind her. Zoe shifted her position so she was sitting cross legged and pulled the box into her lap, she opened the box and the first thing that caught her eye was a letter, it was sitting on top of tissue paper which clearly hid whatever else was inside the gift. Zoe bounced in her seat, she always loved reading fan mail. So she opened the letter and read

“Sorry we couldn’t win that plush you wanted, that games definitely rigged. Hope this makes up for it

-Z”

Oh? Zoe briefly wondered what kind of fan mail that could be before pulling off the tissue paper and gasping. She pulled out the pink bear she was interested in back at the toy shop. She grinned knowing who must have sent it.

She made sure to be able to make something for Zimelu before they met up again. She hugged the bear before placing it carefully onto her collection.

“Perfect!”


	4. 1010 heros scene thing where inky commits violence over cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I wrote out a scene as sort of a character study practice thing, I don’t think I’ll be able to work it as is into any future chapters soooo I’m tossing it here!
> 
> This takes place in my 1010 heros au, no idea where on the timeline though 
> 
> Also whoops all ocs
> 
> Idk if I’d call this spoilers for the au more like uhhh a taste of what’s to come? I guess?

Inky awoke to the sound of the generator roaring to life. Oh great, that meant the anime freak was up. Grumbling she pulled herself off the bed, stretching her wings out to their full length. Once again she was reminded how stupid small this apartment was since her wing span nearly reached the edge of the walls. But hey considering they live here for free on account of the building being abandoned she probably didn’t have much right to complain.

But she would.

Loudly.

Not this morning though she’s hungry. Yawning like a cat she pushed the door open with a wing and made her way through the tiny hallways into the living room-kitchen combo room.

Or as Inky liked to call it ‘the biggest room in this dumb apartment.’ Lightning was already there, sitting at the table with a bowl in front of him. He glanced over when Inky announced her presence by kicking a box out of her way.

“Oh so the harpy has arisen from her slumber? Welcome to the land of the living.”

“Oh put a sock in it sparky! I’m not a morning person.” She snapped back as she shuffled her way to the cabinet. Putting down a bowl of her own she plucked a box of cereal off its place on the shelf, but unfortunately when she turned to poor out the contents all she got were a few pathetic crumbs and dust. 

Oh son of a.

“Did you eat my captain crunch!?” She exclaimed while pointing accusingly at lightning lord. The man glared back

“Of course not. I have no taste for those cheap food items you consume so regularly.”

“LIER YOU HAVE SOME IN YOUR BOWL RIGHT NOW!” She growled pointing now at the bowl. Sure enough the last few puffs of cereal floated in the discolored milk. Lightning looked at the bowl then Inky. And looking right at her, stated

“No I don’t.”

“YOU SONOFA-“

“Can you keep it down please? I can hear you from the other side of the hallway.” Both turned to face the newcomer. Oh right.

Inky almost forgot Dotty had stayed the night.

Why the kid did was anyone’s guess. But inky figured that if she’d rather stay with two monsters than her own parents than that says something about how bad they are.

Or that she’s softer than she will ever admit but let’s not think about that right now.

Lightning took this distraction to pick up his bowl and scoop the rest of its contents into his mouth. Inky thankfully didn’t notice as she responded to Dotty.

“Aw hec. Sorry bout that- this edge lord stole my breakfast.”

“Get your own plebeian I made this myself”

“You ate my cereal! I told you that’s my brand, you walking lightning rod!”

“It’s not my fault your cereal looks so similar to the others”

“THAT WAS THE LAST BOX ASSHAT!”

As the two bickered again Dotty sighed. She wasn’t getting back to bed anytime soon. So instead she walked over to find a slip of paper and make a grocery list. 

“So how do you get food anyway?” She asked without looking up from her list. “Do you steal it?”

Lightning paused his quarrel with Inky to answer “no I usually go out and buy some, at least when the boss doesn’t send us any. Though he usually sends cash. It’s not much though” he shrugs, Inky perches on the cabinet as she speaks.

“I’ve tried digging through the trash before but sparks-a-lot got pissy because I stunk afterwards.

“The showers have limited water use I can only refill it so fast!” 

“sounds pathetic for the lord of the weather”

“Bold words for someone in lightning range” the two stared up their bickering as Dotty scooted over to lightning lord and offered him the list.

“I can always bring food from home. As long as I don’t steal anything obvious mom and dad won’t notice.” Lightning looked at the list, then glanced over at the child.

“You really don’t have to. The gesture is appreciated but you need nourishment more than we do”

“Uh, yeah what Lordy said. We actually don’t need to eat as much. Perks of being a monster!”

“Actually is because we’re composed of mostly magic-“

“Shut up its cool monster power!” 

Dotty opened the fridge as they started bickering about whatever they’re made from. She grabbed a yogurt cup and peeled the top of, lucky for her this cup had the built in plastic spoon. Nice.

“The slime that transformed us enhances magic in exchange for altering our forms to better accommodate that it’s not that difficult to understand-“

“Frick you monster perks sounds cooler!”

“You sound like a toddler”

“And you sound like a bitch!”

Dotty watched on in mild amusement as they continued their ‘discussion’ honestly compared to the arguments her parents had, this was more funny than scary. Guess staying over was worth it.


End file.
